The Recalled Toys
Wander walked into a toy store. All the toys were going off the shelves. Wander came to the man, "Excuse are you guys moving? I can help." "No thank you, these toys are dangers!" The employee exclaimed. "Why?" Wander wondered. Sylvia came up. "I'm sorry sir Wander hasn't heard of these things." They walked out. "Wander there are toys that are dangerous, which they are recalled to get off the market." "Like this?" Wander pulled out a Fisher Price yellow rabbit. "Yes!" Sylvia took the toy and burned it. Wander felt a tug at his heart strings. "Sylvia I bet Dr.Screwball Jones us a bunch of recalled toys." "Wander you maybe right," Sylvia added and heard a noise. A feather landed on her snot. "He knows," Wander put on his blanket and hat on his eyes. "We must stop him." They ran to his ship. Peepers screamed. Wander and Sylvia came. All the people were in their houses because of a loud noise. Peepers even walk to Wander. "Throw me." "No I have no time for that I will stop Screwball." Wander and Sylvia ran to Screwball. A chicken was dancing. Mashed it with her tail. "We saved the day again." "Sylvia, I'm pretty sure he's got more," Wander added. Screwball threw toy magnets at them. Sylvia and Wander ducked for cover. One broke of and landed in Wander's handed. "Eat it Wander," Screwball smiled. "No I know this a trap," Wander threw the magnet to the grounded. Sylvia hugged him. Screwball threw some toy nails at them. "Close your mouth," Sylvia added. "This is tricky," Screwball thought about his next attacked. He threw a toy on fire. Sylvia opened a window and it threw out of the window, it landed in a near ocean. Screwball thought, "I have the prefect plan." He threw out a red train. "What is this?" Wander asked. "Lick the yellow parts," He added. "Ya know Wander's to smart for that-" Sylvia saw Wander licking the paint. "Sylvia it's sweet!" Wander smiled "Wander stop you'll get lead poising!" Sylvia threw smashed train. Screwball threw a huge box on Sylvia. "I can't get up!" She yelled. Screwball threw someone little toys that get stick in hair. "Ow!" Wander cried. Screwball crackled. "Stop in the of Wander Over Yonder!" A mysterious person added. "Huh?" Screwballl wondered. The pony dashed to cut some of Wander's fur of off. Another lifted a box off Sylvia. "You don't remember your ex-girl friend?" She showed her face. "Pinkie Pie?!" Wander and Sylvia were flabbergasted. "And Maud my sister," Pinkie smiled. "I am her sidekick, I came along to tell her ex-boy friend about rocks. Rocks are-" Screwball blasted the tickle machine on her. "I'm like rocks when it comes to tickling," She said in monotone. Pinkie Pie sat on Screwball. "What do you want?" He asked. Pinkie stand up and blasted him away with her party canon. "Pinkie you saved us," Wander hugged Pinkie Pie. And the four friends when to a near bakery. Category:Woybff's Stories Category:Stories